The invention relates to a device for rotating a fire, flame, a plume of smoke or for circulating heat.
Light, especially candlelight, and/or smoke-producing devices are known. With such known devices, a heat source and a means for generating a flame and/or a plume of smoke are arranged in a chamber having a gas inlet and a gas outlet. The gas inlet opening and the heat source are arranged at a bottom of the chamber and the gas outlet opening is arranged in an upper region of the chamber, so that, an ascending gas flow (draft) is produced in the chamber.
With such known devices, a flame or a plume can be moved, but apart from an irregular motion caused by the gas flow turbulence generated by a flame or smoke plume, there are no regular movements, and especially no functionality which rotates a flame or a plume of smoke.
There exists, however, a device which creates a vortex with a flame, such device imparting the motion of the flame via an electric fan. However, such device cannot create the vortex solely based on the draft created by the flame or heat source.
The goal of the invention is to solve the problem of providing a device for light and/or smoke generation which imparts rotation to a flame or a plume of smoke using the simplest possible means.
In another embodiment of the invention, a candle is provided which may be used with the candle holder of the invention, given that different wax combinations cause differing flame movement in the flame holder of the invention. Candles exist, particularly those in tealight form, which may be used with the flame holder of the invention. However, such candles provide no means, within a single candle, particularly, within a single tealight, of being able to select a color combination, or a wax composition, to suit a particular fancy or desire burning characteristic.